1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitcase including two shells and at least two rollers disposed in housings provided in the outer face of the shells, so as to project outwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The solutions proposed at present for mounting the rollers on the cases do not provide complete satisfaction for they often complicate the manufacturing operations and are for this reason the source of a substantial increase in the cost of the suitcase. Such lead furthermore to a weakening of the shells, in the portions thereof receiving the rollers, so that it frequently occurs that the suitcases are damaged by violent impacts to which they are usually subjected during transport, particularly by air.